The Mystic Nightfury
by supertinagirl6
Summary: When Toothless and Hiccup find an injured female nightfury they discover it has the power to change into a human. While trying to keep her a secret a rouge dragon is on the loose and wants her. Can they protect her or fail. Toothless/OC
1. Chapter 1: The Nightfury

**The Mystic Nightfury**

It started on any other normal day. Hiccup saw his dragon Toothless holding his red tail fin wanting him to for a ride. Hiccup basically couldn't refuse the nightfury's pleaded face. Both Hiccup and Toothless need eachother. Toothless can't fly without Hiccup and Hiccup can barely walk now he has to have a metal foot now. He hooked up the gear onto Toothless and climbed upon the dragon's back and took to the sky. Hiccup has been glad he doesn't have to keep Toothless a secret anymore eversince the defeat of the King Dragon. After that great event vikings and dragons now live together peacefully and look out for one another. Basically everything was quiet until Toothless' eyes went to slits and he brought out his teeth. Hiccup leaned down lowed and asked "Toothless what's wrong?" But then his question was answered when they heard a roar. Out of no where appeared a female nightfury flying as fast as she could. As she sped past the two Hiccup could make out of things different about this nightfury. She had a white streak under her eye but that wasn't what caught his attention. The young viking saw there was a huge gaush in her upper left leg. She was losing blood very quickly while she was flying. Toothless glanced at his owner and then drew his attention quickly back to the ingured nightfury. Hiccup knew what he was thinking and knew it was the right thing. Instantly the two took off after her. The nightfury looked back, seeing she was being pursued she flew even faster trying to lose them.

Hiccup watched as the nightfury dove into the trees in an effort to escape. "Toothless we can't lose her! Especially in her current state!" The two dove into the trees as well. Carefully landing the two took a look around for the nightfury. Toothless sniffed the air and found her scent. As they followed the scent Hiccup could clearly she blood spatters along the trail. "What could have done that to her?" he thought. "Defaintly the ingure couldn't be from a giant dragon thankfully. But why would another dragonn hurt it's kind that isn't anything like the Dragon King?" Toothless stopped in his tracks trying to pickup the scent again but he couldn't. Toothless was confused because instead of a dragon scent he was picking up a human scent. Even Hiccup was confused because he didn't know how something like a nightfury can vanish without a trace. They can only do that in dark places but it was still daylight. Finally giving up Hiccup laid his hand on Toothless' head and said "Come on boy." Before the nightfury turned away he saw something making it way through the forest. He shook his head and looked again but nothing was there. Hiccup climbed onto Toothless' back and once again the two took to the skies. But unaware to the both of them two green eyes glimpsed through the trees watching them leave.

Once Hiccup and Toothless returned to the village it was almost nightfall. Hiccup saw Astrid was standing there waiting for them. Once Hiccup got off Toothless he was greated by a punch in the shoulder from Astrid. "That's for taking so long!" she scolded Hiccup. Before he could speak she leaned in and kissed him. "And that's for everything else." Instantly a dreamy look rushed over Hiccup's face. Toothless rolled his eyes and shook his head. He never understood why Astrid constantly did that to him. Before any body could move there was rustling in the bushes. They turned to see a teenage viking girl emerge from the bushes. She had long blonde hair tied into a pony tail and curly banges. She wore a black skirt and a black sleeveless shirt. Her boots were brown with fur on top of them and she wore black armor. Her eyes were solid green and she had a white streak under her left eye. She had bands tied around her lower section of her arms. She staggered foward almost losing balance. "H-Help me." she finally muttered. once she said that she passed out onto the ground. Toothless ran over to her and scooped her arm up in his mouth. He made sure his teeth were retracted first so he wouldn't hurt her arm. He dragged her over to Astrid and Hiccup they both leaned down to see she was still breathing.

"Looks like she's been thorugh alot." Astrid commented. Hiccup slowly got up and said "Take her to your house. I'll meet you there." Astrid nodded. She ran a grabbed a cart and hauled the girl into it. After Astrid left Hiccup noticed there was blood in Toothless' mouth. "But how? Your teeth weren't even out." Just then something rushed quickly back to Hiccup's mind. The girl had a white streak under her left eye just like the nightfury they lost in the forest. "Maybe that was that girl's dragon and she was looking for her owner. But that has to mean there are more viking villages that live with dragons. But that's impossible." Shaking the thought off Hiccup and Toothless headed for Astrid's house. When they got there the girl was lying on the bed still unconscious. Astrid looked over to the two and said "Hiccup look what I discovered when I took off her bands." Astrid lifted the girl's arm to show the giant gaush in it. Hiccup froze as he muttered "Just like the nightfury." Astrid knew Hiccup said soemthing so she demanded him to tell. Hiccup sighed and said "Toothless and I ran into a ingured femal nightfury today and the ingury was on the same place that she has. Astrid looked at the girl's ingured arm and figured it couldn't be possible.

"Hiccup that's insane!" Hiccup stared at the girl and said "But all the evidence points to it." That was when Toothless walked over and placed his head onto the girl's chest. He purred softly at the girl and the girl seemed to pur back. Astrid and Hiccup looked at each other and knew it had to be true. "There's no other exclaimation Astrid. Toothless just proved our theory true. Astrid that girl is the nightfury Toothless and I saw!"


	2. Chapter 2: Transformations and Promises

Chapter 2

Morning came very quickly that day. Hiccup woke up to see Astrid had fell asleep on his lap. He slightly blushed and rubbed his neck. It was unaware to him the girl finally woke up. She turned her head and saw her arm was bandaged. When she tried to move it she felt the pain zipped up right through her arm. She shrieked in pain but it wasn't a human shriek it was a dragon roar. Both Astrid and Hiccup shot up quickly from hearing the roar. Astrid ran ever and clamped the girl's mouth shut. "Ssssh! You'll wake up the entire village with a roar like that!" The girl ripped Astrid's hand off her mouth and did a low dragon growl. "Don't tell me what to do human!" she snapped.

Astrid became insulted by this and grit her teeth. "I don't care if you're a dragon! No one talks to me like that!" The girl froze. "Y-You k-know I'm a dragon?!" she stuttered. Hiccup walked up slowly and said "Um she's knows because of me. I saw you yesterday and I put two and two together so uh..." Hiccup was cut off by Toothless who leapt up onto the girl. "You're the nightfury I saw! I so glad we ran into each other! It's nice to be with my kind." She hugged Toothless and rubbed her head against his. "And Toothless sort of proved you were a dragon too. Yeah." Hiccup finished. The girl let go of Toothless and looked over to Hiccup and Astrid.

"You were the boy who saved dragon kind by killing the Dragon King." Hiccup rubbed his neck with a slight smile. Pretty much everyone recognized him for that victory. "So how did you know?" he asked. "When I saw you're metal foot and how you walk with a slight limp that's how I knew. All of us dragons knew you lost your foot." Hiccup frowned at the girl's answer. "I was hoping it was for my skills you saw yesterday." But the girl ignored him. "Look do you even have a name?" Astrid yelled rudely. The girl tilted her head. "What's a name?" Astrid slapped her face and yelled "You dragons never named each other?!" The girl was still confused and didn't understand the purpose of a name.

"How about we name her like how I named Toothless." Hiccup suggested. "How about Hothead." Astrid smirked. The girl growled in her dragon growl at Astrid. Just then Toothless did his soft roar toward the girl. "Blaze? That does sound neat! Alright my so called name shall be Blaze." Hiccup stared in amazement at Blaze. "You can understand him." "Of course I can. I am a dragon. Even though I look human doesn't mean I am human." Hiccup was still in shock from this. Astrid shook her head and asked "Can you even turn into a dragon?" Blaze snorted at Astrid. "Fine I'll show you! Come to the forest where I can't be seen."

The trio agreed and followed Blaze into the forest. She climbed up on a rock, took a sigh, and closed her eyes. A white light emerged from her chest and engulfed her. When the light disappeared there stood before them a nightfury. Blaze held up her upper left leg since it still was injured. "I'm still not convinced." Astrid smirked. Hiccup and Toothless stared at her thinking she's crazy. Blaze transformed into a dragon before their very eyes and Astrid isn't convinced. Blaze growled at Astrid and instantly spread her wings. She grabbed Astrid by the back of her shirt collar and took to the sky. "Let me go you stupid dragon!" Blaze smiled and opened her mouth allowing Astrid to descend to the ground. As Astrid screamed in her descend she yelled "Okay! I'm convinced!"

Blaze quickly zoomed down and caught Astrid by the shirt collar just before she hit the ground. But because Blaze couldn't land properly thanks to her injury it was a crash landing. Hiccup walked over to her and said "Um Astrid I think you shouldn't insult Blaze anymore." Astrid got up and punched Hiccup in the shoulder as hard as she could. "You have told me before I did!" Hiccup waited waited for a kiss but Astrid was so mad she didn't want to this time. Hiccup frowned realizing this. Toothless walked over and licked Blaze's cheek. She purred lovingly at him as a thank you.

"Hiccup I noticed Toothless is extremely close to Blaze even though he's known her only for a day." Hiccup knew the reason why instantly. "It took me sixteen years to finally get you and yet all it takes him is one day?! This sucks!" Toothless began to laugh at his enraged dragon trainer as well as did Blaze. After finally they stopped laughing Blaze frowned. With a sigh she closed her eyes and reverted back to a human. Toothless frowned at this as well. "It's too dangerous for me to be in my true form." she sighed sadly.

"Why is that?" Hiccup asked. Blaze didn't answer. She got back up on her feet and began walking back to the village. As she walked she looked to the sky to see dragons soaring above her with their trainers. "_If only I can soar freely in the skies again._" Toothless watched Blaze with concern for her. With his special vision that only dragons have he could easily see a tear streak down Blaze's face. Quickly he took off and ran up to Blaze's side. She turned to him and smiled. Even though Astrid and Hiccup couldn't understand him Blaze could clearly hear Toothless say "Blaze I promise to protect you with my life. I will never left anything bad happen to you."

Blaze knelt down to his level smiling. "Thank you Toothless." she whispered into his ear. She hugged his neck and kissed him on the cheek. She began to purr with comfort and relaxation. Toothless smiled and purred back at her. "I will protect you. I promise. I promise."


	3. Chapter 3: Secret Pasts

Chapter 3

It was a dark and eerie area. A Monstrous Nightmare was soaring the eerie sky until something attacked it. It was staring into two blazing red eyes full of hate and death. "What do you want?" it growled at the dragon. The Monstrous Nightmare couldn't see the dragon since it was so dark but it could still tell it was a dragon. "I'm looking for someone and I was hoping you seen them." it replied in a evil tone. "If you tell me I won't hurt you." All sudden it plunged it's long black claws into the dragon's chest. "Much that is." The Nightmare coughed up blood seeing this dragon meant business. "What kind of dragon is your friend?" it chocked. "Simple. A female nightfury with a white streak under her left eye."

Blaze laid in her bed trying to rest. It was raining outside and thundering. Those elements reminded Blaze of memories. Awful memories. She was only four when she began to go through the painful process of learning how to transform into a human. At birth all dragons had to be presented to the Dragon King to decided whether they would live or not. When Blaze was presented the Dragon King decided she would be a weapon of deception toward the humans. He gave her the power to transform into a human. She was the first and only one to receive this power. Blaze's father wanted her to master this power to make him famous.

She remembered the painful memories. When she failed in her attempt to transform into a human her father would kick her and beat on her, yelling at her to master it. Her mother would only watch sadly as she watched her mate beat on Blaze. Tears began to rush down Blaze's face as she remembered all her father said. The worse one was when she failed to learn human language at the age eight.

_"Dad I can't do it!" Blaze cried. "You will! The Dragon King said you shall be a weapon of deception through this power! Now transform into a human!" Blaze did what her father demanded. "Now talk just like the humans!" She tried but nothing but dragon roars came out. Disappointed with her failure she changed back into her dragon form. Her father knocked her into the ground and kicked her in the stomach. "I didn't say change back! Now do it again!" "Dad I can't!" she cried with hot tears stinging her eyes. He kicked her even harder. "Do it you worthless mutt!" "Dad please! I can't" Just then he bit hard down on her neck drawing blood from her. She cried in pain and collapsed. "You're useless! You'll never be anything!"_

Blaze was glad she only had to endure thirteen years of her father's abuse because after that a viking had killed him. But Blaze never did noticed she was crying out loud. "Blaze are you alright?" Blaze opened up her eyes to see Toothless staring at her with worried eyes. "Yes." she croaked but Toothless could see she had been crying. "Blaze you can tell me anything. I'm here for you." Blaze turned her back toward Toothless and said "I'm fine." "Then why are you in your dragon form with tears on your face." Blaze had now took full notice she had changed into her dragon form. "Let's say I had a bad nightmare. I'm leaving it at that."

Toothless frowned and knew Blaze was holding something back. "If you say so." He laid down in the floor with a sigh. "T-Toothless?" He looked up to see Blaze standing next to him. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Toothless took this as a surprise but nodded. Blaze smiled as she laid down and snuggled up against Toothless' warm body. "Thank you Toothless." she purred snuggling her head underneath his. Soon she quickly fell fast asleep. Toothless breathed softly as Blaze slept next to him. He began to growl softly to continue comforting the female nightfury. "I love you Blaze." he whispered into her ear and licked her cheek. The rain had stopped and the moonlight began to seep through the cracks.

Still admiring Blaze's beauty and feeling the warmth of her body against his he began to feel sleep overcome him. As his eyes began to slowly close he heard Blaze say "I love you Toothless." But when he looked she was still asleep. He smiled and licked Blaze's cheek. "Good night Blaze." he whispered and finally let sleep overtake him. As long as Toothless was next to her Blaze would no longer have nightmares about her past. Instead she would have dreams about the dragon she would dream of having as a mate. Toothless. But they didn't sleep for long. Blaze woke up and began scratching at the white streak under her eye whining.

Toothless woke up when he heard her whine. "Blaze what's wrong?" he asked concerned. "I-I-It's nothing." but she continued to whine. "It's the white streak under your eye isn't it?" Blaze sighed in defaet. She knew she had to tell him. "The white streak under my eye is..." she took in a deep sigh and continued "... a scar my father gave me." Toothless froze in shock. "Why did he do that to you?" he asked. "Toothless. I didn't master these powers or the human language instantly you know. My father forced me through a painful process to master my so called gift. He would beat me every single time I messed up. He gave me this scar when I was four and I failed to hold my human form. I'm so glad he was killed! He deserved it!" Toothless could began to see Blaze anger and sadness rising.

"And the worse part is my mom would just stand there and watch him beat me! Just watch! No of them cared!" Instantly Blaze began sobbing in Toothless' chest. Toothless felt a pain in his chest seeing Blaze cry. So he began rubbing his head against her's, comforting her. "It's okay Blaze." he reinsured her. "Thay may have not cared but I do." Blaze looked up at Toothless with tears streaking down her face. "Y-You do?" she said in a hopeful voice. "Why?" Toothless took in a sigh trying to figure how to word it. He moved closer to Blaze so they stared into each other's eyes. "Because I..." Blaze stared into his eyes even more as she awaited his answer. Finally Toothless knew how to answer. He leaned in and nuzzeled her nose with affection. That is basically how dragons kiss each other. Finally he pulled back and answered "Because I love you."

Blaze stared in shock. "Toothless I..." she closed her eyes and nuzzeled his nose back. "I feel the same way." she replied with a smile. Blaze began to pur as she snuggled even more closer to Toothless where she was almost right underneath him. He smiled and draped his right wing over her body. He nuzzeled her nose one last time till finally they let sleep once again over take them. The stars were defaintly shinning brighter tahn ever. Toothless slept with a smile on his face as well as did Blaze. They both confessed there feelings for eachother and are happy they feel the same way for eachother as well.


	4. Chapter 4: Secrets Revealed

Chapter 4

The day started out fresh. Toothless hated that Blaze would change into her human form but he's glad at least now she turns into her dragon form at night. Hiccup and Astrid told everyone she was just a lost girl and they she needed a place to stay. They were so thankful the village of Berk bought it. Including Hiccup's dad Stoick. When Hiccup got out of bed he ran into his dad in the living room. "Son I noticed your friend Blaze hasn't done any dragon training." Hiccup began to panic with in his mind. He couldn't tell his dad she won't do dragon training because she is actually a dragon so he thought up a lie. "Um she's sort of shy around dragons." Hiccup hated lying to his dad and he hated habing to keep secrets from him as well. He thought after the death of the Dragon King he wouldn't have to keep secrets anymore. He was indeed upset that he was wrong."

"Hmm. Well if she's shy then dragon training should help her get use to dragons. You should show her the ropes and help her get the hang of it." Hiccup was indeed surprised and wasn't expecting his dad to tell him to help train her. "M-Me? Nah. S-She d-d-doesn't need training from m-m-me." he stuttered. "Of course she does." his father laughed. "You start her training lessons right after breakfast." "Great." Hiccup laughed nervously with low enthuaism. Hiccup had no idea how Blaze was going to take it having to ride her own kind. "_Please don't let her freak out on me._" he thought. "You want me to do what?!" Blaze screamed. "_Yup she freaked._" "I-I can't ride a dragon! I am a dragon!" she screamed at the not so happy Hiccup. "I know it's a little wierd for you." he started.

"Ha! A little! A dragon riding a dragon! That's more than a little weird!" Hiccup began to rub his temples in frustration. He sighed "What am I going to do with you?" Blaze crossed her arms refusing to go through dragon training. "Can you just work with me okay!" Hiccup screamed trying to convince Blaze. "My dad will get suspicuos if you don't do this!" Blaze glared at Hiccup. "Read my lips. Forget it!" Hiccup through his hands into his face. "Ugh I'm getting no where with you!" he complained. "Do you know what it's like to have a father who expects things from you!" he yelled enraged. Blaze froze and touched the white scar under her eye remembering her father. Hiccup calmed down when he saw tears building up in her eyes. Finally Blaze let her anger unleash. "YES AND I HATED IT!" She ran off with tears streaking down her face.

Hiccup sighed sadly. He didn't mean to hurt Blaze's feelings but he didn't know why that mad her upset. Blaze only told Toothless of her past. She didn't want no one else to know. Hiccup rubbed the back and went over to Astrid's. Astrid wa confused when she saw Hiccup with his depressed face. "What's wrong Hiccup?" she asked. "I-I made Blaze upset with something I said. I didn't mean to hurt her feelings it's just she won't do dragon training." Hiccup sat down and lowered his head. "Then don't force her. In fact I got an idea." Hiccup looked up at Astrid having no idea what her crazy plan was. "Come on let's go." she grabbed Hiccup by the arm and began dragging him back to his house. "Now why can't she do dragon training?" Stoick asked confused. "She's afraid of heights." Astrid responded.

"Every single time she's up high she has a panic attack and then feels like she'll throw up. So she won't do good on a dragon." "Hmm." Stoick began scratching his beard thinking about Astrid's reason of why Blaze can't do training. "Alright she doesn't have to do it if that's the case." Both Hiccup and Astrid sighed in relief. "Thanks dad." Hiccup said happily. "We'll tell her the good news." They left the room relieved now that Blaze wasn't forced to do something shr didn't want to do. "I guess I need to appolgize for upsetting her." Hiccup scanned the area for Blaze and didn't see any sign of her. "Where is she any way?" Hiccup asked. It was unknown to them that Toothless saw Blaze crying and told her he knew a place that would cheer her up.

"Toothless are you sure? I told you it's dangerous to be in my dragon form. I'm already taking a risk transforming at night." Blaze stated nervously. "Just this once okay. I promise no one will see you." Blaze bit her lip and finally nodded in agreement. She closed her eyes and transformed into her dragon form. Toothless smiled admiring Blaze's body. "You know you should be in your dragon form more. You're more cuter in it." he quoted. Blaze shook her head with a smile. "Come on we'll fly there." he stated. Blaze eyes widened in shock. "But you can't fly without Hiccup?" Toothless just formed a smirk on his face. "Actually I trained myself where I can fly short distances and not too far off the ground. Luckily the place I want to take you is not that far." Blaze still wasn't sure but she decided to go ahead and just do it.

Both of them spread their wings and took to the sky. They flew about twenty feet off the gound which was three feet higher than the trees in the forest. Like Toothless said he was fiying perfectly as long as he flew at a low height and a short distance. It was sunset and the sun's rays where reflecting off the clouds making it a beautiful sight. Blaze was admiring it until she heard Toothless say "Alright it's down here." Blaze looked down to see a small canyon with a lake in it. When they landed Blaze was shocked by the scenery. Blaze gasped and said"Wow! This is..." "Amazing." Toothless finished her sentence with a smile. "Yeah. How did you know about this place?" she asked in amazement. "This is where Hiccup befriended me. I was trapped here for a while and he always came to take care of me." Blaze thought that sounded amazing but not as much as the lake.

"Hungry?" Toothless asked Blaze. "Sure." she replied with a smile. With in an instant Toothless walked over to the lake and dunked his head in. When he pulled it out he had the biggest, juicest fish that Blaze had ever seen. He dropped it with a smile and said "Here you go." Blaze slightly smiled and brought out her teeth and began to consume the fish. After a few bites she looked up and Toothless and said "Well come on. This fish is too big to eat alone." Toothless laughed and began to consume the fish with her. Once they finished they laid next to each other staring at the moon's refelction in the water since it was night fall now. Toothless glanced at Blaze noticing how her scales glowed with brillance from the moonlight shining on them. He knew he had to ask her the question he was dying to ask her eversince he first met her.

"Blaze?" "Hmm?" She turned her head towards Toothless waiting for what he had to say. "Blaze I know I just confessed my love for you last night but..." Blaze began to get nervous wondering where this was going. Toothless let out a sigh and said "But I want to be your mate Blaze. I want to." "Toothless." Blaze blurted out in shock. "But I don't think I'm ready.I don't know if I'm ready to mate. I don't know if i want to be a parent yet." "I know you feel it isn't time yet but I can't ingore this feeling anymore Blaze. I want to do this. But if you don't that's okay." He began to turn his head away until Blazae said "Toothless I have the same feeling but..." He turned toward her and saw she was staring with pleading eyes. "If we do this he'll get you too." "Who's he?" Toothless asked confused.

Blaze bit her lip and knew she didn't want to blurt that sentence out loud. She sighed but she knew she had to tell someone. "You remember my father I told you about?" she said weakly. "Yeah." "A few weeks ago I discovered he's still alive." "But you said he was dead." Toothless exclaimed in shock. "I know but I thought at first a viking had killed him. He's become a rouge dragon now from anger and has been trying to track me down. Toothless he's the one that attacked me that day you found me!" Toothless glanced down at Blaze's leg. The wound had healed but it remained a scar. A scar that now he knows that was also given to her by her own father. "I just don't want anything to happen to you because of me Toothless." Blaze lowered her head in sadness.

"Blaze." Toothless started. "If he finds us I don't care. Even if he only wants you he would have to get through me first. I made you a promise." Blaze ears percked up. She remembered the promised Toothless made her that day in the forest to protect her with his own life. "Alright Toothless. I believe you. And now..." she began to pur and rubbed his head. "I'll accpet your offer." Blaze laid down her side smiling at Toothless. He formed a sly smile knosing know that Blaze felt that her and him were readyt. He approached her slowly said "Then I'll make sure it's a night you'll never forget." in a sly tone. "I know you'll suceede in that." she smirked with a devilish smile toward her now offical mate.

Meanwhile at the mountain where the Dragon King once ruled a nightfury landed on the sharp rocks bleow his feet. This nightfury was extremely different from the he was black he had red markings all over his wings, back, legs and tail. His teeth were razor sharp, so sharp in fact it could probably peirce metal. His claws were longer than normal nightfury claws and finally instead of having green eyes like other nightfuries he had blood red eyes full of hate and death. Blood was dripping all over with upper legs showing that he indeed killed something. His lifted one of his claws and began licking the blood off of it. Finally he laughed in a evil laugh. "You think you can hide forever my dear daughter." His blood red eyes glared at the ocean. "But I promise you I will find you and then you'll pay."

He glanced at his claws once again pleased with the blood now emerging from his claws since it had been punctured by the sharp rocks. "I will find you." He began to lick his claws once again off his claws. "I will find you." Lighting struck through the sky as if nature knew this evil force would stop at nothing until he got what he was after. He's so obbessed with finding Blaze that he's even willing to kill anything in his way. Even his own kind. Later that night back at the lake Toothless slept peacfully but not Blaze. An increasing pain in her chest contined developing as she thought about her father and the monster he had now become. She looked and Toothless and knew now her father would be bound to kill him as well for becoming Blaze's mate.

Blaze began to drift asleep knowing she couldn't fight sleep anymore. She snuggled her head against Toothless' still worried. "Please don't let him find me." she whined. Her eyes began to droop as she stared at the water. "Please don't let him find me." she whined again. She snuggled closer to Toothless' body. "Please don't let him find me." She couldn't fight sleep any longer so she began to let it over take her. "Please don't let him find me both for mine and Toothless' sake." Finally sleep over came her and her eyes completely closed. Even though she had peacefully dreams her worry never went away. Worry that her father would find her.


	5. Chapter 5: Beginnings

Chapter 5

It was a few days after Toothless and Blaze became mates. Ever since that night Astrid noticed Blaze was acting strange. Like first of all she first noticed when Snotlout came up to Blaze. Before he could say anything Blaze all of the sudden barfed all over him and then took off running. At first Astrid thought it was because Blaze couldn't stand the sight of Snotlout. The second she noticed Blaze had extremelly bad moods swings. She noticed when Hiccup walked up to Blaze. All he said was "Hi." and Blaze's temper snapped and she screamed "Don't 'Hi' ME!" and stormed off. It seems the only one treating it normal is Toothless. "_I need to get to the bottom of this._" she thought. So Astrid thought up a plan to get Blaze to tell what was going on. A few minutes later Blaze was walking until she felt someone grab her arm. Next thing she knew she was jerked behind a building to see Astrid was the one that grabbed her arm. "What do you want?" Blaze groaned. "Something's up and you better tell me what it is!" Astrid said in a sharp tone.

Blaze's face froze and she looked to the ground nervously. "N-N-Nothing's up." she stuttered. But Astrid could tell even more Blaze was hiding something. "Then what's with the vommiting and mood swings?" Blaze lowered her head in defeat. It was no use hiding it from Astrid, she wasn't falling for her act. Blaze took a deep sigh and lifted her head. "Toothless and I spent the night together a few days ago and we became mates. So..." Blaze never got to finish because Astrid's face froze and she screamed in shock "You're pregnant?!" Blaze slammed her hand over Astrid's mouth. "Shhhh! Please don't scream it!" That was when Astrid's shock got replaced with confusement. "Wait a minute don't dragons lay eggs?" she asked. "Yes." "Then why aren't you?" Astrid screamed. Blaze slammed her hand over Astrid's mouth again. She was getting annoyed that Astrid would shout it.

"Let's say my 'power' had a slight side effect on me. It prevents me from laying eggs so instead I have to go through the same process you human females do." she answered with slight annoyance in her voice still. When she eased her hand off of Astrid's mouth she said "Now don't tell anyone. The only ones that know is you and Toothless of course." Astrid nodded in agreement. But a thought kept haunting her mind. "_Good luck hiding that secret with those crazy mood swings._" she thought to herself. When Blaze left she saw Toothless was waiting for her. Making sure no one was looking she transformed into a dragon and ran over to Toothless. They both walked into the forest because Blaze felt safer there. Even though Toothless said he would protect Blaze she didn't want her mate to get hurt all because of her father who's obessed with finding her. "So I'm guessing Astrid knows now." Toothless commented. "You got that right. I should've known she would figure it out. But I don't know why Hiccup hasn't figured it out?"

Toothless shrugged not sure why Hiccup hasn't figured it out. "So how has junior been?" Toothless smirked. "Junior?" Blaze asked in a playful voice. "What if it's a girl?" Toothless laughed slightly then answering "Then she'll drive me insane with chasing off male dragons." Blaze began to laugh at Toothless answer. "Nah. Just kidding!" They both continued laughing. "Well we know when it's time." Blaze qouted. She sat next to Toothless and began rubbing her head against his. Toothless always enjoyed Blaze sitting next to him and her head rubbing against his. "I think I spoiled you with this." Blaze joked. "Yup you got that right." Toothless joked back. "Sometimes I wish it could be like this always." Blaze took in a deep sigh and looked up at Toothless. "You know you're cute in every little way." Toothless said. "Are you just saying that because I'm your mate?" Blaze asked in a playful tone. "Nope. I'm saying the truth. No lie." "Good." With a smile Blaze leaned her head on Toothless' shoulder without a single worry. Except one.

Blaze father landed in some distance mountains. He sniffed the air and glared around the sky with his blood red eyes. "Where did you go." he growled looking around the sky. He glanced at his claws and then a dark smirk formed on his face. He heard the sound of flapping wings. He spread his wings and took to the skies attacking what was in front of him. It was another monstrous nightmare. "_Might as well have some fun._" He slung his long dark claws infront of him plunging them into the dragon's chest. It shreiked in pain so it tried it's usaul tatic by engulfing it's body in flames. But the most shocking thing happened. Even though the nightmare was covered in flames the evil nightfury didn't pull back at all. Finally Blaze's father plunged his razor sharp teeth into the dragon's neck. The nightmare shrieked and flailed around trying to make the night fury release his grip it.

But in the end it was no use. The nightmare finally closed it's eyes letting death claim it. The evil night fury smirked as he finally released his grip on the nightmare. The nightmare's body dropped the the ground with blood pouring out of his neck. Blaze's father landed next to the dragon's body. He leaned down and began licking the blood off of the nightmare's wounds. He breathed in deeply to show his pleasment in the taste of the blood. That has been Blaze's father's stragety every single time he killed something. He would only slaghter them for their blood. He even did it to his own mate. A dark smirk formed on his face as he remembered his killing of his mate. It was a few days after everyone thought he was killed by a viking. Turned out Blaze ran away when she heard the news considering it the beginning of her freedom.

_Blaze father landing in the mountains seeing his mate. "Hello dear." he smirked evilly. His mate turned around scared to see her mate alive. "You! What are you doing here? Everyone said you were dead!" she panicked. "I insure you it wasn't me who was killed. Though I must say that human didn't put up a good fight. Now where's my daughter?" "Sh-She ran away." she wimpered. The night fury shot a dark glare at his mate. "Then why did you let her run away?" he growled. "I tried but she was too fast. I couldn't keep up with her." she cried. "You know what I think..." Blaze's father eyes began changing from green to red. "I think you let her get away!" "That's not true!" his mate cried. "You let her get away!" he screamed and slashed his claws at his mate's neck, killing her. He stared in shock at first but then he smiled and began laughing. As he laughed the markings on his body appeared and he became rouge._

Blaze's father glared to the sky once again. "After three years of searching I will find you." he smirked. Licking his claws clean of the blood he took to the skies once again to track down his daughter Blaze. Some of the dragons saw the scene and became frightened. No one is safe as long as Blaze's father continues to roam the skies. Blaze was sitting on a rock in her human form staring at the sky. She placed one of her hands over her chest and began shaking. She closed her eyes hoping once again that her father would never find her. She couldn't bare the thought of what he would do to her if he found her and discovered she was pregnant. Blaze began to wimper and tears began pouring out of her eyes. "I don't want him to find me." she whispered quietly to herself. She held her stomach feeling pain inside from her child. "Are you scared too?" she asked rubbing her stomach trying to make the pain go away. "Well don't worry. He won't find us." But Blaze's gut told her otherwise. She didn't know when or where but she knew she couldn't hide forever.

Toothless saw Blaze and knew she was worrying. "Blaze?" he asked concerned. Blaze quickly wiped away her tears and turned toward Toothless. "What are you doing here?" she croaked. "Blaze if you're worrying about your father finding you again I told you not to worry Blaze." Blaze couldn't hide her tears this time so she began sobbing. "But Toothless you never seen him. His eyes th-th-they were filled with nothing but d-d-death." Toothless walked over to her and drapped his wing over her body. "Blaze I don't care what happens to me. I just want you to be safe." "But I care Toothless!" she sobbed. "I'll hate myself if he killed you!" Toothless licked her cheek lovingly. "I know you do." Blaze began to ease up a bit. "What happens is what happens. Don't worry about what might happen. Focus on right now." Blaze wiped away her tears. "Thank you Toothless." she whispered. She wanted to take Toothless' advice to her heart but she couldn't stop worrying. She knows how dangerous he is and how he stops at nothing to get what he wants. Only time will reveal what will happen.


	6. Chapter 6: Escape

Chapter 6

Blaze whimpered as she slept on the floor in her dragon form. She was whimpering because she was having a nightmare. She dreamed she was surrounded by darkness and she couldn't find anyone. She yelled out hoping someone would hear her but she got no answer. But her sadness got replaced by fear when she heard a laugh that she always dreaded to hear. "My dear daughter why do you continue this foolishness?" She backed up in fear as her father emerged from the darkness. "You know it'll do no good hiding from me. I always find what I'm after." Blaze continued to whimper as she continued to back away from her father. "No matter where you hide. No matter where you run. I'll find you." he quoted evilly. Right as he lunged toward Blaze and she woke up gasping for air.

She took in her surroundings, realizing it was just a dream. She craned her neck to the left to see Toothless sleeping next to her. She took in a sigh of relief and laid her head back down on the ground. "_Thank god it was only a dream._" she thought. But remembering that awful image she knew soon her father was going to find her. "Why was I given this cursed power?" she cried. This made Toothless wake up instantly. "Had another nightmare?" he asked. Blaze nodded her head slowly. "Toothless." she started. "Sometimes I wish I was never given this power. Perhaps my father would have treated me normally if I didn't have it." She lowered her head in sadness.

Toothless gently laid his head on his mate's trying to comfort her. "You know Blaze I know one good thing that came from your power." Blaze glanced up at Toothless wondering what he thought was the good thing. "If you never had your power your father would have never caused you to run here and we would have never met." Blaze realized Toothless was right. They would have never met if it weren't for her power. "Thank you Toothless." she told him in a sweet voice. Before she could fall asleep again they heard someone yelling. Blaze looked worryingly at Toothless. "Let's go check it out." he told her in a stern voice.

Blaze transformed into her human form and ran outside with Toothless. To Blaze's horror she saw Tuffnut supporting a battered and bruised Ruffnut. Astrid ran up to the two and helped Tuffnut support Ruffnut. They led her over to a rock and gently laid her on it. A few vikings began tending to her wounds before they became infected. Stoick walked up to Tuffnut and asked "What happened to her?" Tuffnut took in a deep breath to calm himself down. "We were flying with our zippleback and out of no where appeared this Night Fury!" Blaze gasped and slowly backed up in fear. "It had red eyes and strange red markings." Tuffnut continued. "It was the most horrid dragon I ever seen!"

Stoick began to scratch his beard, thinking. He glanced over Ruffnut who was trying her best to bare the pain running through her body. "I've seen those types of dragons." he finally said. "Every once in a while a viking would run into a dragon more ferocious than normally they would. Those would be known as 'Rouge Dragons'." Blaze's heart began to race in fear. Her heart was beating so fast so didn't know if she was going to scream or pass out first. Toothless glanced up and could clearly see the fear in her eyes. "Lets go." Stoick spoke up. "We need to prepare if that rouge dragon heads our way." Everyone left except for Blaze and Toothless.

Blaze gently sat down on the cold, green, wet grass and began to stare off in space. Toothless walked up very slowly to his mate. "Blaze?" he asked softly. She didn't answer. "Blaze?" he asked again but in a more worried voice. She still didn't answer. One final time he asked "Blaze?" in a extremely worried voice. To Toothless' relief Blaze finally took a deep sigh. She stood up with her eyes closed firmly. "Toothless..." Blaze transformed into her dragon form and turned toward Toothless. "...we have to leave." She opened her eyes. Toothless frowned seeing how weak Blaze's beautiful eyes were now from her worry.

But another thing that made Toothless frown is the thought of leaving his trainer Hiccup. As if Blaze could read his mind she spoke up "If you want to stay here and continue to help Hiccup that's okay. As long as I'm not here my father won't bother with this village." Toothless took a deep sigh as he closed his eyes and went deep into thought. Blaze began to get nervous seeing he hadn't spoke up yet. Finally he said "I can't let him hurt you." Toothless opened his eyes filled with fiery flames. "I'll go with you no matter what." "But what about..." Toothless cut her off by answering "He'll understand and he has Astrid to help him."

Blaze was quiet for a while but finally nodded her head in agreement. The two spread their wings, taking to the skies. The feeling of sadness and guilt filled their hearts as they flew away from the village of Berk. Toothless closed his eyes now full of guilt and muttered "I'm sorry Hiccup." Even Blaze felt sorry for leaving the young viking. They both didn't want to leave but they had to do what was right.

Their disappearance didn't go unnoticed for long. Hiccup shouted out their names but of course got no answer. Astrid walked up slowly and placed her hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "Don't worry." she tried comforting him. "I'm sure they'll show up eventually." Hiccup sighed in sadness as if his entire world collapsed. Toothless was his closest friend and now he's gone. Astrid couldn't stand to see Hiccup look like this, she loved him too much to see him in his state. "_He needs to know._" Astrid took a deep breath to gather up her courage. She knew she promised Blaze wouldn't tell but she knew it was important for Hiccup to know.

"Hiccup there's something you should know about Blaze." Hiccup turned toward Astrid with a confused face. "What do you mean there's something about her I need to know?" he asked in a slight stern voice. Astrid took a hold of Hiccup by the shoulders. "The thing is..." she started in a nervous voice. "...Blaze is pregnant with Toothless' kid." Hiccup said nothing except made his eyes widen and make his face become very pale. "P-P-P-P-Pregnant?" He gulped as a lump in his throat formed. "Maybe you should sit down." Astrid suggested with a nervous smile. Hiccup slowly sat down still in shock.

Hiccup stared at Astrid with wide eyes as he said "T-Toothless' k-k-kid." Hiccup wanted to faint so badly but he was in so much shock that he couldn't. Astrid shook her head at Hiccup. "_Can't picture what he'll act like when we're married._" she thought to herself. After a few minutes Hiccup finally snapped out of his shock. "So you think they left because of that?" he asked. "Well to me there's no other exclamation." she replied. Hiccup took a hold of his chin and shook his head. "No it has to be another reason." Hiccup went deep into thought and remembered something. "The rouge dragon!" he exclaimed. "That's why they left!" Astrid stared at Hiccup in confusion.

"She was attacked on the day Toothless and I found her." he stated. "I didn't know what kind of dragon would do that but now I know it had to be the rouge dragon. When Blaze heard it attacked Ruffnut, afraid it would find her she decided to flee. Toothless must have went with her to protect her." Astrid raised an eyebrow at her boyfriend. "What are you saying that rouge dragon is tracking her?" she asked. "It's possible." he answered. Astrid thought about it for a while until she figured Hiccup had a point. "So what are we gonna do?" she asked. "We're going after them." he replied. Astrid smiled and quoted "Still have crazy plans as usual."

Hiccup quickly ran off to get weapons and Astrid ran to her house to get her dragon. After a few minutes Hiccup came back with Astrid's axe and his sword. Astrid was standing waiting for Hiccup. Her Nadder snarled at the site of Hiccup for an unknown reason. Astrid glared at her dragon. "Thorn don't be mean to Hiccup!" Apparently Thorn was the name she given the Nadder. She turned toward Hiccup and asked "Ready?" Hiccup nodded. The two climbed onto the Nadder and it took to the sky. They began hoping they would find the two night furies but the rouge night fury does.


	7. Chapter 7: Family Reunions

Chapter 7

Blaze and Toothless finally stopped flying. For two reasons that is. One because Toothless' tail was past it's limits and two for Blaze's state. They landed in an area of a forest that Toothless knew they would be well hidden. But what was worrying him was seeing his mate in a cold sweat from hearing her father wasn't far from the village of Berk. She never wanted Toothless to be dragged into the mess she's dealing with in the first place. Her fears kept haunting her as she began worrying that if her father could possibly still be hot on her trail. She couldn't stand the thought of what would happen once he finally finds her. She couldn't bare her thoughts anymore so she began to sob.

"Blaze?" Toothless asked in his concerned voice.

Blaze turned toward him and asked weakly "Why do you continue to try to protect me even though you're putting yourself in danger as well?"

Toothless remained silent as he stared at his mate's weak and broken face. Tears welled up in Blaze's eyes even more as she waited for his answer but he still didn't answer. Blaze finally began sobbing again with her face in her arms. She cried and cried, letting her vision become blurred by tears. She continued sobbing until she could feel her head being rubbed. She glanced up to see Toothless rubbing his head against hers. Toothless never liked seeing Blaze cry so he would always do everything he could to comfort her. When he stopped he smiled a loving smile toward her which she was happy enough to return as well.

"Blaze." he started. "You should know why I continue to accept the dangers. It's because I love you and mates look out for each other no matter what the cost is."

"B-But Toothless my father..."

"You shouldn't need to worry about him I told you. I made you a promise and I attend to keep it."

Blaze couldn't help but rub her head against Toothless' chest. She purred with comfort as she continued showing her affection.

"Everything's going to be fine Blaze."

Blaze gave a loving smile toward Toothless once again and replied "Okay Toothless. I'll try not to worry."

Back with Astrid and Hiccup they were still racing against the clock to find Blaze and Toothless before Blaze's father does. Hiccup groaned seeing there was still no sign of the two night furies. Astrid was even growing a bit worried herself. Even though she got off on the wrong foot with both Toothless and Blaze she still cared for them. Hiccup continued scanning the area, his grip tightening on his sword. Astrid still didn't dare try to speak until they found Toothless and Blaze. Hiccup didn't even want to think about the thought if they arrived too late but he couldn't help it. He couldn't bare if either Toothless or Blaze was harmed.

"Where are they?" he groaned.

"Hiccup calm down. We'll find them."

"Sorry Astrid it's just Toothless is my pal and Blaze has become a good friend. I would feel responsible if something were to happen them."

Hiccup lowered his head from the thought. Astrid placed her hand on his shoulder. She knew exactly how he felt. Despite her and Blaze got off to a rough start they eventually became pretty good friends. Even she didn't want to bare the thought of Blaze or Toothless getting hurt either. Astrid tugged at the Nadder's reigns to tell him to go faster. The nadder did what Astrid what Astrid wished and quickenend his flying pace.

Back with Toothless and Blaze they were laying next to eachother. Blaze felt completely safe next to Toothless and finally had no worries. Toothless had his head lying on hers with his eyes closed. Blaze was breathing at a slow and steady rate, keeping in pace with the slow flicking of her tail. She felt as if nothing could ruin that moment. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. But it didn't last long. Every single time she would try to close her eyes the image of her father would flash before her mind. She quivered in fear every single time she saw the image of her father with his red eyes full of death and his blood thirsty teeth. She squeezed her eyes shut tighter, hoping the image would leave her mind. But it was no use. Blaze opened her eyes seeing Toothless still had his eyes closed. When she tried to get up Toothless' eyes opened.

"Blaze I know you're scared that your father is coming." he said.

"Toothless he's coming. I can feel it." she said in a worried tone.

Toothless took a defensive stance with his teeth out.

"Blaze go hide now!"

Blaze quickly ran into the bushes to hide. Toothless' pupils went to slits sensing the presence near as well. Before he could react he was slammed into the tree. He opened his eyes and for the first time he satred into the blood red eyes full of death that has haunted Blaze's mind. Blaze's father had arrived. He had Toothless pinned up against the tree with his claws at his neck. Toothless narrowed his eyes at the rouge dragon in anger. The evil nightfury flicked his tail back and forth as he slightly push his claws, threatening to puncture Toothless' neck. He knew Blaze's father was wanting to know where Blaze was but Toothless was going to keep his promise.

"Where's my daughter?" he asked in an evil tone.

Toothless glared at the rouge night fury.

"Fine be that way."

He raised his claws ready to strike Toothless' neck. Before he could strike heard a familar shout "Father no!"

He turned around to see Blaze standing before him. Her eyes were pleading for mercy on Toothless.

"So there you are." he smirked evilly. He dropped Toothless to the ground and walked over to Blaze. "I told you I would find you." he whispered evilly in her ear.

"Leave her alone!" Toothless yelled bravely as he tried to stand.

"Being a little foolish ae we?" he smirked

"No. I'm not letting you harm her!"

Instantly everything clicked in Blaze's father's mind. He glared at Blaze.

"He's your mate isn't he."

Blaze lowered her head in defeat. The rouge night fury even figured if Toothless was her mate that Blaze had indeed mated and is expecting a child. This did not make him pleased at all. The markings on his body began to glow as his rage increased. Before anyone could react the rouge dragon lunged at Toothless. He pinned Toothless to the ground and began snapping at his face. Blaze leapt onto her father's back. He began spinning around trying to sling her off his back.

"This is pay back for when I was eight!" she screamed.

Finally she sunk her teeth into her father's neck. This enraged her father even more. With a scream in anger he reared his back and slammed Blaze into a boulder. She cried out in pain before passing out. Her father picked up her limp body by the neck. Toothless tried to attack but the rouge night fury easily knocked him away.

"Weak fool." He turned his head toward Blaze. "You're coming with me my dear daughter."

Toothless tried to get up but it was too late Blaze's father was already in the air still holding Blaze by the neck. Toothless took to the air and followed. Blaze's father formed an evil smirk and took off at speeds that no other night fury could. Toothless tried to follow but soon he couldn't find Blaze or her father. He scanned the area and saw no sign of them. He stared in anger in the direction he saw Blaze's father fly in before he lost him. He slammed his eyes shut in anger.

"_I failed! I promise I would protect her!_" he thought.

Finally he let his anger and pain unleash.

He cried out "Blaze!" with tears streaking down his face.

He lowered his head in sadness.

"Blaze I'm sorry. I failed." he cried softly.


	8. Chapter 8: Tragedy

Chapter 8

Blaze slowly opened her green eyes and blinked a few times at her surroundings. She was was in an opening of a forest but it was very dark. She tried to look up to see if she can see the sky but she flinched as pain raced through her neck. She flexed out out her wings and flew off the ground to find an exit. But no matter where she flew there was only a clutter of trees. Blaze knew if she tried flying through them the branches would damage either her wings or tail then she wouldn't be able to fly. With a sigh she landed back on the ground. She shook her head trying to remember what happened to her before she passed out. All of the sudden she heard rustling in the bushes near her. That's when she remembered how her father found her and Toothless and that he knocked her out by smashing her against a boulder. Blaze snarled and brought out her tooth. Sure enough it was her cruel, cold hearten father that emerged.

"I see you're finally awake." he said in a sly tone.

Blaze grit her teeth and snarled "What did you do to Toothless?"

"Let's say I took care of him. Now onto business."

Blaze's father began to slowly encircle her. Blaze did not let her defense down. She knew if anyone let's their defense down around her father that he would take advantage of it and strike. Blaze breathed hard trying to not let fear overcome her. Her green eyes full of hate glared into her father's red eyes full of death. Finally he stopped encircling her. An evil threatening smirk formed on his face.

"You know you were a bad girl for running away. It's was also bad that you mated. Now you'll have to suffer the consequences." he snarled.

With in an instant he blasted fire at Blaze. She dodged and took off running. She knew if her father caught her he would kill her. Blaze came to a screeching halt when she came to the clutter of trees again.

"A night fury may not be able to get through easily but I know what can." she thought to herself.

She closed her eyes and instantly changed into her human form. She dashed into the trees with ease. She slid under low tree trunks roots sticking out of the ground, she leap over branches hanging near the ground, she made a trillion turns around trunks. But no matter what she did her father was always not that far behind. His claws snapped away the roots Blaze slid under, his teeth broke away the branches hanging near the ground, his fire blasts caused the trunks of trees to collapse. Finally she ducked down into a hallow log. Blaze tried to remain a calm as possible to prevent herself from going into a panic attack. Her breathing slightly quickened as soon as she saw a glimpse of her father outside of the log. Blaze's father circled the area a bit and sniffed the air. An evil smirk formed on his face.

"You think that trick is going to work on me! Ha! You should know better by now." he smirked.

Within an instant he blasted fire at the log which set it on fire. Blaze crawled out of the log coughing from the smoke she inhaled. Before she could run Blaze's father pinned her to the ground with his claws at her neck. He raised his claws up and Blaze squeezed her eyes shut fearing it was the end. Just right as he swung down for the strike his claws got slammed by a hammer. He turned and saw Astrid and Hiccup. He hissed at them and charged. Astrid swung her ax at him but he dodged with ease.

As Blaze was struggling to get up she yelled " Hiccup! Astrid! Be careful you don't know what you're dealing with!"

"Ah come on. This night fury can't be worse then the red death." Hiccup said.

Just then the rogue night fury snapped his teeth on Hiccup's sword which made it break. Hiccup stared in shock.

"Okay maybe it is worse than the red death." he groaned.

Astrid got in front of Hiccup and put her shield in front of her. Blaze's father blasted three blue fireballs and all three of them hit the shield. Astrid swung her ax and but this time the night fury grabbed the ax handle in his mouth and jerked the ax out of Astrid's grip. He blasted another fireball but this time when Astrid held up the shield the fireball destroyed it. Astrid's eyes widened seeing that for the first time that she actually met a dragon that is nearly impossible to beat even more than the red death. Hiccup and Astrid got backed up against a tree by Blaze's father.

"Hiccup what are we going to do?" she asked.

"Well you could give me a goodbye kiss." Hiccup answered with a nervous smile.

"Seriously Hiccup." Astrid replied in an annoyed tone.

Blaze's father was going to move in for the kill till all of sudden he got knocked away by Toothless who came just in the nick of time. The two night furies began encircling each other and hissing each other. The rogue night fury lunged at Toothless and he knocked him away. Toothless clawed at Blaze's father and he clawed back. Finally Toothless lunged on him and sunk his claws into his wing joints. Blaze's father hissed in pain but manged to flip Toothless over. He raised his claws ready to strike Toothless' neck. Toothless squeezed his eyes shut.

"No!" Hiccup screamed.

Blaze's father slashed down. Toothless opened his eyes to see blood on his chest. But then Toothless froze at what else he saw. Blaze standing protectively in front of him. She turned toward him to reveal a giant gash in her chest and blood pouring from it. She stared at Toothless with sad eyes. Toothless could see that her green eyes that were once full of life was slowly dying away.

"I couldn't let him hurt you." she said weakly before collapsing.

"BLAZE!" Toothless screamed in horror.

Blaze's father slightly licked the blood on his claws and formed a satisfying smirk. Toothless began to fill with unbelievable rage. Before anyone would react Toothless rammed into the rogue dragon head first and hissed violently. Blaze's father hissed back. The two slashed and snapped at each other violently. Finally Blaze's father took to the air. Everyone knew exactly what he was up to.

"Astrid go help Blaze! Toothless is going to need my help." Hiccup stated.

"But Hiccup that night fury will kill you both!" Astrid exclaimed in a worried tone.

"I know but that a risk I'm going to have to take."

Astrid bit her lip but then kissed Hiccup softly on the lips.

"That's for hoping you make it alive."

Hiccup nodded and climbed onto Toothless. He shifted the gear and opened up Toothless' red tail fin. They took to the sky after Blaze's father. The rogue night fury grinned evilly before swooping in on Toothless and Hiccup. Toothless dodged the attack by spinning out of the way. Astrid tightened her fist upset about the fact that she could only watch. Toothless blasted fire at Blaze's father which made contact. He hissed in pain and swooped at them again but this time he managed to rip Toothless' red tail fin.

"No!"Astrid screamed.

Blaze opened her eyes weakly and saw what was happening. Astrid gasped when she saw Blaze began to glow blue.

She lifted her hand and whispered "I'm sorry Toothless."

Two lights shot from her hand. One hit Toothless' tail and the other hit Hiccup's leg. There was a bright flash and everyone gasped at what they saw. Toothless' red tail fin was gone a replaced with a real tail fin except it was blue instead of black. Hiccup's metal foot was gone and now replaced with a real foot that had a blue symbol on the ankle. Blaze took in one last breath before closing her eyes and stopped breathing. Astrid saw this and she began shaking her rapidly trying to wake her up. But she knew the worse had happened. Blaze was dead. Toothless squeezed his eyes shut because the sight of his dead mate was too painful to see. Finally he took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He and Hiccup were about to face their greatest challenge. The greatest battle ever was about to begin.


	9. Chapter 9: The Greatest Battle

Chapter 9

Hiccup was still trying to get through his head what happened. He couldn't believe Blaze sacrificed herself for them. He couldn't image how much heartbroken Toothless was. But the thing that keeps puzzling him is the two lights that shot from Blaze's hand. The lights ended up replacing Toothless' red tail fin with a real one that was strangely blue and his metal foot was replaced by a real foot. Hiccup had no idea what the symbol on his ankle was but he decided to shake off the thought since they were fixing to fight Blaze's father. The rogue night fury glared at the dragon and rider. Toothless glared right back into the eyes full of death. One of those deaths being Blaze. Finally with a roar he and Hiccup swooped at the night fury. Blaze's father slung out his claws and slashed at Hiccup and Toothless. They swiftly dodged at top speeds.

"I never dodged that fast before." Toothless thought.

Blaze's father tried snapping at them Toothless swung his tail and whacked the side of the night fury's head. When the tail made contact Blaze's father felt like as if three million boulders had just came down on him and also the area of his face where Toothless' new blue tail hit him felt like it was set on fire with the hottest flames to ever burn. He shrieked in pain and reared back. He shook his head rapidly in attempt to make the burning stop. This confused both Hiccup and Toothless seeing the rogue night fury act like he's on fire. Finally the burning stopped and Blaze's father stopped jerking around. He looked up at Toothless and clenched his teeth.

"You'll pay for that!" he hissed.

The two were confused until Toothless heard something. It sounded like someone chanting something but he couldn't make it out. The chants got louder and louder. Now even Hiccup could heard the same. The world around them began to fade away. They watched as they were engulfed in darkness. All of the sudden there was a bright flash before them. When they opened there eyes there was Blaze in her human form. But her feet weren't touching the ground, her eyes were glowing completely blue, and her hair softly and slowly swished back and forth as it floated. That's when it dawned on Toothless that he was seeing her spirit.

"The power I have given you way the same power that gave me the power to change into a human." she said with her voice now echoing through the dark void. "I only gave you enough I my power to not only restore the tings you lost but also to give you strength and power more stronger than my father's. I knew that if I did this it would take the last of my strength and I would die."

A ghostly tear dripped down her face as she continued "But I couldn't let my father kill you so I had no choice but to make the ultimate sacrifice."

She lifted her ghostly hand and pointed to the symbol on Hiccup's foot.

"That symbol is the symbol of the dragon spirit's. It takes your bond with Toothless and turns it into power. The stronger your bond is the more powerful you and Toothless will be. That is why Toothless' tail fin is blue. He is connected to you and you are connected to him. Your friendship makes you strong."

"I know what other bond makes me strong." Toothless said weakly.

Blaze smiled a sad smile and said in the dragon language "Yes Toothless. Our love is strong. Maybe strong enough..."

Instead of finishing she closed her eyes and sighed. Hiccup was a bit annoyed since he had no idea what Toothless and Blaze said to each other since all he could hear is roars. All of the sudden Blaze started to fade away and the world around them was returning. Toothless looked at Blaze with pleading eyes begging her not to go. She opened her eyes and mouthed goodbye before fading away. Toothless closed his eyes and when he reopened them he saw him and Hiccup were back in the sky. Blaze's father hissed as he flew at full speeds at the two.

"Remember what Blaze said." Hiccup whispered to Toothless.

Toothless nodded. Blaze's other flew at them with his claws out but Toothless dodged and bit on his fore leg. The rogue night fury shrieked in pain once again as he felt the burning return except now it was in his arm that's Toothless' teeth had sunk into. Toothless released allowing Blaze's father to rear back. With a hiss he slashed his claws again. This time he managed to sink his claws in Toothless' right shoulder. Toothless shrieked in and knocked Blaze's father with his free left fore leg. He tried moving in for another attack but Toothless once again whacked him away. He growled in angry but then he saw storms clouds were coming in. An evil smile formed on his face as he came up with an idea.

"See if you can keep up!" he yelled before taking off toward the storm clouds.

"Toothless he can't get away!" Hiccup yelled before he and Toothless took off after him.

Astrid watched as the they flew into the storm cloud which caused it where she couldn't see what was happening. As Hiccup and Toothless flew after the rogue night fury a bolt of lightning almost hit them. Toothless reared to the left out of panic since that caught him off guard. Hiccup managed to steady Toothless and calm him down.; They look ahead to see Blaze's father flying farther and farther out of sight. he had no problem with the lightning bolts because he was dodging them at top speeds without even having to look at them. Toothless grit his teeth and took off after him before Hiccup could even tell him to do so. Toothless flapped his wings wings past their limits in attempt to catch Blaze's father. He could feel his wings started to throb; his heart felt like to was going to burst; his breathing was hard and raspy. But he didn't care. All Toothless cared about was make Blaze's father pay for all the pain he caused and the many lives he took. Toothless would not let the rogue night fury claim another victim again.

Finally they came to a clear area of the storm clouds. Thunder echoed around them as they looked for any signs of the rogue night fury. Finally with out warning Blaze's father swooped and five centimeters below Toothless' neck. Toothless shrieked in pain and Hiccup eyes widened as his saw Toothless began to bleed badly. Blaze's father licked the blood off his claws as always.

"Your blood seems satisfying but not as satisfying as my daughter's." he said slyly.

Toothless' eyes filled with rage and he swooped in at Blaze's father. But sadly the rogue night fury was able to dodge with ease. He blasted a fireball and it hit Toothless back left leg. Hiccup bit his lip when he saw that Blaze's father was winning. Toothless charged again but his head got whacked by Blaze's father. The world around him was starting to black out. He knew he was going to pass out. Hiccup began shaking the saddle in attempt to keep Toothless' from passing out because if Toothless' passes out they would end up falling to their deaths. Toothless was fighting the darkness overcoming him as much as he could but there was a part of him that wanted the darkness to claim him.

"Heh why not." Toothless thought. "In the darkness I wouldn't feel pain, I wouldn't have sorrow. There would be nothing."

Toothless was about to give in but then he remembered Blaze. He remembered the times she wanted to stop believing in faith and hope. But he always never let her give up so she didn't.

All of the sudden Toothless heard Blaze's voice whisper "Never give up Toothless." echo through his head.

He knew what he had to do. Toothless snapped open his eyes ready to fight Blaze's father. He tried charging again but this time he did a loop and blasted fire balls at the rogue night fury's back. He shrieked in pain cause this time the burning was worse since it was actual fire this time. Toothless kept pummeling Blaze's father with trillions of fire balls. He could see exhaustion was beginning to overcome Blaze's father. He hissed and blasted fire balls at Toothless and Hiccup. But they dodged with ease. Toothless swooped at Blaze's father with his head down and rammed into the night fury's side. Blaze's father's breathing was starting to get harder since now he was having trouble breathing from the exhaustion. But he still refused to give up.

The red markings on his body began to glow. His hissing became more violent than ever. Toothless could see the rage in his red eyes. He opened his mouth and his blue flames changed blood red. He blasted the ten fireballs at the same time. Toothless dodged as usually but Hiccup gasped when he saw the fireballs turned and headed at them again. They dodged again and the fireballs came after them. Again same thing. Again still same thing. Again never changed. Hiccup and Toothless knew they had to come up with a different strategy if they were going to avoid being hit by those fireballs. Toothless finally got an idea he took a sharp turn left. The fireballs were now headed for the rogue night fury now. Because this caught him off guard the fireballs hit Blaze's father. He shook around his head trying to focus. Toothless saw his chance.

"This is for Blaze." Toothless said quietly.

He swooped in and sunk his teeth in the rogue night fury's tail. He hissed in a pain as he tried to knock Toothless away but this only made Toothless sink his teeth in his tail more. As they continued to struggle Toothless began clawing Blaze's father's tail fin. The rouge night fury finally shoved Toothless away. But then his eyes widened and he froze at what he saw. He tail badly ingured was bleeding blood. His blood. For the first time Blaze's father was actually scared of seeing his own blood. Toothless could see that the death in the blood red eyes had know been replced by fear of death. The rogue night fury began flapping like nuts out of panic but he couldn't steady himself because his tail fin is torn. He a shriek full of fear he began falling to the earth below. Toothless dived down after him. The stopped at the top of an opening in a forest. In the center of the opening Blaze's father laid unmoving and his eyes closed. Hiccup and Toothless landed next to him. Hiccup looked him over and saw no signs of breathing. Blood was pouring onto the freash green grass. Blaze's father was finally dead. Both Hiccup and Toothless looked up to the sky and saw the clouds were going away know. Many dragons of different species came and gazed at the dead night fury. The greatest threat was no more. The greatest battle had ended.

When Hiccup and Toothless returned to Astrid Toothless frowned at his dead mate. Her bleeding had finally stopped. Her golden blond hair has spread out on the lush green grass she was laying on. Her face details looked peaceful as if she were asleep. Toothless finally began to mourn for his dead mate Blaze. Tears streaked down his face and one of them softly dropped on Blaze's face. Finally Toothless began rubbing his head against hers. She had sacrificed herself for him because she loved him. Now the female night fury that Toothless ever loved is dead. 


	10. Chapter 10: Romantic Sky Dance

Chapter 10

The whole world to Toothless seemed to stop as he gazed upon Blaze's dead body. He tried so hard to protect her from her father but he failed. He promised he would never let any harm come to her but he failed that too. But what broke his heart as well was realizing the fact not only is his mate dead but his unborn child is dead as well. He laid his head on Blaze's chest and closed his eyes while letting out sad purring. All of the sudden something began to open. Toothless opened his eyes to see Blaze's body glowing white. He took his head off her chest and her body began to float off the ground. The blood on her body instantly vanished. Her wound healed though her scar under her eye and on her arm remained. An orb of light emerged from her chest and engulfed. Everyone's mouths dropped open as they watched what was happening before them.

Blaze's slender fingers became claws again; her smooth skin slowly changed back to her smooth black scales; her wings grew out of her back and her tail grew back as well. Her hair vanished and was replaced by her two long yet short ears; her eyes shifted back into her large reptilian eyes. When the light faded Blaze was back to her original form, she was once again a night fury. The light emerged from her chest again instead this time it did not go back to Blaze. There was a bright flash and the light was now a ghostly version of Blaze's human form. It was floating in one place with it's eyes close till all of the sudden it slowly faded away. No body was sure what just happened at that moment not even Toothless knew.

All of the sudden a voice said "T-T-Toothless." in a weak tone.

Toothless turned around and froze in shock. Blaze was alive and smiling a gentle smile at him.

"Blaze!" Toothless exclaimed in joy as he run to his mate.

That began lovingly nuzzling each other at the joy to be reunited. Toothless also knew that if Blaze was alive this means that his child is also alive. Hiccup let a sigh of relief seeing that Blaze was alive. But then he wondered about that ghost but that's when it dawned on him.

Hiccup walked up to Blaze and said "Blaze change into your human form."

Blaze nodded and began to focus but nothing happened. Blaze tried again but still nothing. No matter how much she tried she wasn't able to transform into a human. Hiccup saw his hunch was proved correct. Blaze's powers brought her back to life but she ended up losing her power because of that. Blaze can no longer become human she now is finally in her true form. When Blaze realized this she flew up in joy. She was finally free of her power. She finally for the rest of her life in the form she was originally in. She's finally what she's meant to be. A night fury dragon. Blaze landed in front of Toothless with a smile.

"Toothless. I'm finally a true night fury." she said happily.

Toothless smiled back and replied "Good for you."

After living in moment for a few minutes Hiccup finally said "Come on guys let's get back to the village. I have a lot of explaining to do to my dad."

Hiccup climbed onto Toothless and Astrid was about to climb on her nadder until Blaze pulled her back with her tail. Astrid was confused until Blaze using her head gestured to her back. Astrid smiled and nodded. She walked over to Blaze and climbed onto her back. With in an instant the two night furies took off with their riders to the sky. Astrid's nadder thorn began making it's way to the village on foot. Blaze and Toothless soared through the skies with out a worry at all except the fact to make sure their riders do not fall off. Astrid let out a laugh as her and Blaze flew in a loop. Hiccup knew usually he would control the flight but now since he and Toothless got back the things they once lost that for once Toothless can control the flight. Toothless and Blaze encircled each other before Toothless did a loop around Blaze.

Hiccup and Astrid had to admit to themselves that they were enjoying this too. Blaze dived down and Toothless dived after her. They began gliding a foot over the water below them. Blaze skidded on top of the water to make sea spray hit Toothless and Hiccup. The two girls laughed seeing Hiccup and Toothless shaking their heads to get the water off. Blaze went up and shot through the clouds. Toothless below her till he flew up in front of her. Toothless began to spin and he dove in the clouds. Blaze looked around for him till he shot up behind her causing her to jump a bit from surprise. Finally they began to slowly fly side by side. Astrid smiled at Hiccup and he smiled back. They knew Toothless and Blaze weren't the only ones that had fun because they enjoyed it too.

After a while they made it back to the village of Berk. Hiccup and Astrid got off the night furies.

"That was fun." Hiccup said while rubbing the back of his neck.

Astrid smiled as she replied " Yeah it was."

A grin formed on Blaze's face as she nudged Astrid forward causing her to stumble forward into Hiccup's arms. The two began to blush instantly. Hiccup turned toward Toothless to see him tilting his head to tell him to go on. Before Astrid could say anything Hiccup pressed his lips on hers. When they pulled back Astrid's face turned bright red from shock.

"That's for having faith in me during that battle." Hiccup said with a kind smile.

Astrid returned the smile and kissed him back.

When she pulled away she said "That's for finally kissing me first." she said with a grin.

All of the sudden a noise let off. They turned to see Stoic standing there. He glanced at Hiccup's foot with the blue symbol on the ankle and raised an eyebrow. Then he glanced at Blaze then back at his son. Hiccup knew he had to explain to Stoic why he has a foot again, why Blaze he knows is no longer there, and why he had another night fury. But he knew he could never tell his dad what really happened so he knew he had to do the thing he hated to do. Lying to his dad. Hiccup told Stoic that Blaze was found by her family and they took her. He said after that the rouge night fury attacked and when they got ready to fight it two lights appeared, restoring his foot and Toothless' tail fin. They killed the night fury and found the other night fury there. Then they came back home.

"Hiccup does know he's technically not lying right? He just said everything that actually happened." Blaze whispered to Toothless.

"We know that but he doesn't." Toothless whispered back.

After hearing Hiccup's story with a sigh Stoic said "Alright Hiccup you can keep the night fury that you named Blaze for some reason. But remember your responsibility is now doubled now that you have to take care of two night furies."

"Yes sir." Hiccup replied

With a nod Stoic walked off. Once he was gone Hiccup let out a sigh of relief. He walked over the and began to scratch Blaze behind her ear. She purred in happiness. He smiled the patted her head.

"Well Blaze welcome to your new home." Hiccup greeted.

Blaze turned toward Toothless and she smiled. He walked over to her and nuzzled her head against his. Astrid tugged on Hiccup's arm to tell him that they should leave Toothless and Blaze alone. Hiccup nodded in agreement before walking away with Astrid. Toothless and Blaze pulled away from each other and looked up at the star filled sky. Blaze closed her eyes and let out a sigh of happiness. She was finally free of her father's wrath, she was free of her haunting past, she was free of her power. The cage of worry that had once held her is now crushed and gone forever. Blaze was free to be herself. She could her eyes knowing her home was now with Toothless.

Back in the forest where Blaze's father lay dead everything was silent. Not a living thing was near. Blood was dripping off many branches because the rouge night fury hit them all when he crashed down. A single blood drop dripped off the branch and on to Blaze's father's face. It slowly slid in his mouth. When it did his blood red eyes full of rage and death snapped open. He slowly stood up and looked around. He snarled when he thought about Blaze and Toothless. Looking around seeing his on blood dripping off the tree branches he was no longer afraid to see his own blood. In fact it made him instead want revenge. Revenge on Toothless and Blaze. He made his way to Berk very quickly. He sneaked around the village with out letting anyone aware of his presence. He finally found Toothless and Blaze sleeping next to each other but instead of attacking he just stared at them. Blaze opened her eyes and gasped in fear when she saw her father. But she became confused when he didn't attack.

Finally Blaze's father said "Next time Blaze my dear daughter." before running off into the night.

Blaze stared in shock at what just happened. She was also shocked to see her father survived. Finally she closed her eyes and went the sleep knowing next time when her father comes this time she will be ready.


	11. Chapter 11: Secrets Revealed and Arrival

Chapter 11

It was a few weeks after that day. Everything was fine except for Blaze who for some reason been whimpering about pains that had nothing to do with her unborn child. When ever Toothless would ask about it Blaze would insure that the pain would eventually go away but instead it got worst. Blaze would do her best to hide the pains from everyone. She didn't want everyone to worry for her all over again. Till finally one day everyone would learn why she was having those pains. During one of the usual daily flights with Astrid the pain coursing through her body was effecting her flying. This of course did not go unnoticed by Astrid. Finally the pain hit it's worst. Blaze began screaming in pain and jerking her head around. Thinking fast Astrid quickly landed on the ground with Blaze to avoid a crash. The female night fury laid over on her side and continued screaming in pain. Toothless came running to Blaze's side as she as he heard her screams of pain. All of the sudden a familiar bright light emerged from her chest. With a final scream of pain the light engulfed her. The light vanished and there before Toothless and Astrid was Blaze in her human form gasping for air.

Blaze saw this and began saying "No! No! This power was gone! I can't have it back I lost it!"

"And quite a power that is." a voice said behind them.

They turned around and there faces froze when they saw who it was. There was Stoic standing there with his arms crossed, waiting for an explanation. With a sigh Blaze stood up and walked up to him.

"I have to confess something." she said.

"Blaze what are you doing?" Toothless exclaimed.

"If this power is to remain with me forever then I should let the village leader know about it." Blaze said.

She turned to Stoic and said "I am not what I appear to be. I am actually a night fury who was given the power to transform into a human at birth. The rouge night fury that attacked Ruffnut was after me. I thought this power was gone but unfortunately it returned. I am sorry for deceiving you and everyone else. But may I ask this? Please do not tell the rest of the village my secret. Even though I have the power to become a human I choose to stay in my true form and not have anything to do with my other form."

With that she transformed herself back into her dragon form. She sat in silence looking up at Stoic, awaiting his answer. Hiccup came running and when he saw the look his dad was giving him he knew that he knew the truth about Blaze now.

Before Stoic could say anything Hiccup said "Dad before you scold me about lying about Blaze let me say this. Blaze is a good dragon. She sacrificed herself to save our lives and using her powers she gave me back my foot. Don't think of her on the outside. Think of her on the inside."

Stoic was silent. Finally he turned to Blaze and laid his hand on her fore head.

"Your sacrifices will not be in vain." he said before walking away.

They knew that meant Blaze could stay and Stoic would not tell the rest of the village of her power. Blaze smiled about the fact that her greatest secret was off her chest but then quickly frowned, remembering she had an even greater secret in the dark. The secret about her father's survival. Ever since that night Blaze wanted to keep the secret about her father being alive hidden from everyone else. She did not intend on telling them until she felt it was the right time. So Blaze continues to wander around the village keeping her dark secret to herself.

9 months later

Astrid came walking out of her house holding a male baby night fury that was black and had green eyes. Toothless leap up from where he was sitting and got a closer look at the night fury. The baby night fury tilted his head at his father out of curiosity. Astrid laughed at the Toothless' confused reaction. A few seconds later Hiccup came carrying a female baby night fury. Except it had huge differences from normal night furies. The night fury's left eye was the usual green but the left was oddly blue. The rest of the body was black but on the left tail fin it was covered with blue markings. Toothless was shocked to see he got two dragons instead of one like he expected.

"Hiccup don't they look adorable?" Astrid commented while stroking the head of the male night fury.

"Yeah but you're not the one that has to take care of them. I was okay with three. But four is asking for an overload." Hiccup replied.

Astrid shook her head and rolled her eyes. Finally Blaze came out of the house with a smile. She walked over to Toothless and nuzzled his head. Snotlout came over and was fixing to gloat until the female night fury that Hiccup was holding blasted fire in his face. As Snotlout ran away while yelling in pain Hiccup looked down at the night fury before smiling and patting her head. He knew instantly he had take a liking to the night fury. When Blaze stopped nuzzling Toothless' head a smirk formed on her face. With in an instant she ran over to Astrid. With a smile Astrid laid down the baby male night fury and climbed onto Blaze.

"Beat us if you can boys!" Astrid smirked before her and Blaze took off.

Hiccup quickly laid down the baby female night fury next to her brother and he climbed on Toothless. The two took off after the girls not bound on losing a race to them. The two night furies watched in interest as their parents and their riders laughed as they raced against each other. Blaze dived under Toothless and snuck up behind him. Toothless spun towards her but they spun out of the way. Blaze let out a small laugh to say that they were going to win. Toothless shot after Blaze again and this time he successfully passed her. He laughed at them saying that they were going to win now. Finally they both made it to the finish but it was a tie.

"You're pretty fast." Toothless commented.

"You're no so bad yourself." Blaze commented back.

Astrid looked up at Hiccup and smirked at him "Ready for a rematch."

"Ha! You bet!" Hiccup replied.

Within an instant they took off again to see who would win this time. Blaze loved the feeling of flying and the many races her and Toothless did against each other. With her new life she felt nothing awful would never happen to her again.

You see many people have legends. Usually they have legends about great warriors, or a young hero on a journey to save everyone. Well Berk's legend is the greatest of all. The legend about a mysterious girl that had a heart of a dragon and saved everyone from a vicious rogue night fury. The stories have changed the more and more people tell it. In fact many people called her many names but the most legendary name that everyone remembers her for is the Mystic Night Fury. Blaze flew through sky and finally let out a scream for joy. This is the tale of the Mystic Night Fury.


End file.
